


Infermiera

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Summerbingochallenge 2019 Hurt/comfort [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injections, Torture, Written in Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Summerbingochallenge59. Infermiera. Personaggio A finisce vittima di un'infermiera malata di mente che lo fa ammalare invece di prendersi cura di lui. Sta al personaggio B rendersi conto della situazione





	Infermiera

**Author's Note:**

> Si, non rispetto esattamente il prompt ma avevo voglia di togliermi sta cosa dal sistema

59\. Infermiera. Personaggio A finisce vittima di un'infermiera malata di mente che lo fa ammalare invece di prendersi cura di lui. Sta al personaggio B rendersi conto della situazione 

Jesse non era una persona che amasse particolarmente leggere libri, ma quando era piccolo si era trovato a possederne qualche volume scritto da Stephen King. Aveva letto Misery. Gli era piaciuto, ma non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi nella stessa situazione dello scrittore. 

“è ora della medicina, caro Jesse.” 

Una settimana prima era in una missione di recupero e ricognizione per il recupero di intelligence per lo strike team di Overwatch. 

Una settimana prima lui e il suo team avevano fatto irruzione in una fabbrica di omnic, specializzata nella programmazione di educatori e consulenti. 

Due settimane prima avevano ricevuto dell’intelligence che diceva che la fabbrica era deserta. 

Una settimana dopo, metà del suo team era morto e l’altra metà era stata catturata dagli omnic nemici e portati in una facility adiacente che prima della guerra serviva ad allenare gli omnic nei loro compiti, ma oggi altro non era che una camera della tortura. 

Quegli omnic erano stati programmati per aiutare le persone, per alleviare sofferenze, ma con l’insorgenza della ribellione quelle doti furono affinate per creare e prolungare sofferenze, attraverso droghe e strumenti affilati. 

Ognuno dei membri rimasti del team di Jesse furono stazionati in cinque diverse stanze, legati ai letti e in quel momento cominciò l’orrore. 

Jesse era stato destinato ad una ex infermiera omnic di nome M4M0GH6, che il primo giorno gli disse in una voce squillante e gioiosa di chiamarla “Mam” e che si sarebbe occupata di lui fino a quando non sarebbe completamente guarito da qualsiasi cosa lo affliggesse. 

Inutile dire che nulla in quel momento affliggeva McCree se non un forte desiderio di distruggere quella specie di lattina ambulante, ma quando la sua risposta cominciò a contenere solamente parolacce, sia in inglese che in spagnolo, l’omnic gli infilò in bocca un morso di gomma, impedendogli di parlare completamente. 

“Oh, Jesse, non puoi mica parlare in questa maniera alla tua infermiera. Capisco che stai male, ma questo non ti dà l’autorizzazione a trattare tutti male. Adesso prendi un bel respiro mentre ti inietto questa medicina.” 

La sua mano si trasformò in una gigante siringa contenente un liquido verde. Gli occhi di Jesse si spalancarono terrorizzati, mentre cercava di liberarsi, senza troppo successo. L’infermiera lo iniettò nella coscia, facendogli fare un verso soffocato di dolore. 

Subito cominciò a sentirsi accaldato, con la testa che girava, e gli occhi gli si appannarono mentre perdeva i sensi. 

Quello fu solo l’inizio. Ogni giorno “Mam” veniva nella sua stanza ad iniettargli qualche sostanza, ogni tanto arrivava qualche suo collega a infilargli lame nella carne, o a portarlo in giro per l’ospedale a fargli radiografia, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse che non andasse in lui, consultando database di medicina, ma la tortura peggiore per Jesse era sentire i suoi uomini nella sua stessa situazione. 

Sentire le urla che proveniva dalle altre stanze, sapendo di non avvere neppure la forza per salvare sé stesso era peggio di quanto avesse mai voluto sopportare. 

Il peggio fu quando, dopo due giorni, vide due omnic passare davanti alla sua stanza spingendo una barella coperta da un lenzuolo. 

Aveva perso un altro dei membri del suo team... ma non aveva tempo per distrarsi che Mam tornò per torturarlo ancora. 

Era quello, uno dei lati peggiori della guerra contro gli omnics. Loro erano crudeli, freddi, non avevano bisogno di informazioni, se volevano torturare gli umani era solo per via di una falla nella programmazione. Non per ottenere qualcosa, perché secondo gli esperti non provavano neppure piacere a spargere sangue. 

Di conseguenza, Jesse e gli altri tre membri rimasti della sua squadra erano alla mercé di quei mostri fino alla morte... 

E dopo una settimana di torture, Jesse si ritrovò a pensare ai libri letti tra la sua infanzia e adolescenza, e la sua mente volò su Misery. Non avrebbe mai pensato all’epoca che un giorno si sarebbe trovato (quasi) in quella stessa trappola. 

Mam gli iniettò la medicina e se ne andò, lasciandolo solo ad aspettare in quali nuovi ed inventivi modi gli avrebbero provocato dolore, fino a quando non si guardò il braccio sinistro. Effettivamente, vi era un modo per salvarsi. Effettivamente, vi era un modo per uscire da lì... per chiamare Gabriel, che sicuramente lo stava cercando con tutte le sue forze. 

Quando era entrato in Blackwatch, quando divenne il secondo in comando di Reyes, era stato portato ina una stanza, gli era stato fatto fare un giuramento e poi, gli avevano iniettato un chip speciale nel braccio. 

“Questo si chiama “operazione una tantum”. È un chip speciale che indicherà la tua posizione direttamente al mio contatto, l’unica cosa che devi fare è romperlo. Si chiama una tantum perché puoi usarlo una sola volta in tutta la tua vita e il liquido al suo interno ha diversi effetti collaterali, ma non dovrebbe ucciderti. Per lo meno, questo è quello che hanno detto gli ingegneri. Mi raccomando Jesse, è importante che lo usi nel momento in cui tu possa averne bisogno di più, ma non sprecarlo. Capisci?” 

Jesse aveva capito. Non ci aveva più pensato per anni, fino a quel momento. Era la sua ultima possibilità per venir salvato. Non importavano gli effetti collaterali, doveva farlo per salvare sé stesso e il resto del suo team. 

Non ricordava esattamente dove fosse, quindi dovette muovere il braccio un po’ in tutte le direzioni, fino a quando non sentì come qualcosa spezzarsi appena sotto la pelle. Aveva funzionato, lo aveva rotto. 

Adesso doveva solo aspettare che Gabriel arrivasse. 

Quella notte, sentì voci, suoni di elicottero, spari, fino a quando non sentì la voce di Gabriel proveniente da un uomo in completa tenuta tattica. 

“Oh, finalmente vi abbiamo trovati. Questo posto era completamente schermato e lontano dalle mappe e... Jesse, Jesse!” 

Jesse aveva perso i sensi. 

La riabilitazione durò due mesi. Due mesi perché il ragazzo non poteva vedere né medici né infermieri, neppure umani, dopo quello che gli era successo, e Gabriel non se la sentiva di sottoporlo a quel tipo di stress. Si colpevolizzava per quello che fosse successo alla squadra, averli persi di vista per una settimana, aver perso sei agenti... 

Quegli omnic erano più furbi di quanto pensasse. E avrebbe trovato il modo per fargliela pagare.


End file.
